


Talk Too Much

by kotobuoy (realmajyyks)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Some Cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmajyyks/pseuds/kotobuoy
Summary: "Some people don't know how to quit while they're ahead."Series of drabbles based around a fanmix.





	1. From Thought to Thought

**Author's Note:**

> These are not in exact chronological or playlist order, if you got directed here from that, as I'm writing them whenever inspiration hits. Each should stand on it's own though. I haven't published anything in years, so uh, sorry if this is a little off. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things!

Tiny claws felt like they were raking against stomach walls as Ranmaru climbed the steps to a cozy wooden cabin at Shining’s special island retreat. The place was supposed to be his for the week. Somewhere along the line from Quartet Nights debut to that exact moment, the rocker had come to realize ‘supposed to’ was a factual improbability with his groupmates. Camus was supposed to have at least five false teeth from all those sweets. Their youngest member, Ai, was supposed to be a normal teenager. And Reiji. Reiji Kotobuki, three years his senior physically but ten years his junior in maturity, was supposed to be anywhere other than squatting in the bass players personal cabin pouring a glass of water over some decorative plants.

Mouth agape, the silver haired man was all set to belt out his usual complaints when the other was around, yet no sound escaped. Gainsboro hued gaze lingered on chestnut locks ablaze with the setting suns rosy glow streaming in from open windows. Soft eyes slowly swung his way, their owner lighting up in that same stupidly cheerful grin Reiji could always manage to equip at the right moment. “RanRan!” He hated that nickname, he really did. Maybe if he said it a few more times it would be true too.

“Hey, Idiot, what do you think you’re doing in here?” Despite Ranmaru’s typical harsh tone, the taller youth leaned nonchalantly against the door frame with a scowl flickering across his lips. 

Shooting a look to his wrist, absent a watch for the record, Reiji chirped, “It’s feed RanRan’o’clock, of course.” Beaming up at the taller, he finally stood. “Tell me you aren’t hungry, and I’ll leave with this piping hot pork cutlet.” As much as Ranmaru would like to retort that he was just that, his stomach rebelled at the idea of free, delicious food. Palm pressed against a toned tummy as though to quell its groan, but the sheer triumph in Reiji’s eyes marked it heard. 

“Okay. Fine, whatever! Feed me and then you can go.” Resigned steps carried him to a perch on the bed, palm held open for his meal and glower aimed anywhere other than at Reiji. What he didn’t expect was puppy eyes and swoopy bangs inches from his face, offering up a piece of deep fried meat at the end of chopsticks.

“Open up!”

Jolting back as far as he could on the bed without laying down, Ranmaru sputtered, “What the hell do you think you’re doing!?”

Free forefinger came to rub at a round cheek while the elder tilted his head in (most likely feigned) confusion, “You said to feed you, y’know? Which is pretty hard when you’re back there.” Exasperated palm came to run over heating cheeks and the former heir wondered what he’d done in a past life to deserve this shit. 

A deep sigh escaped pert lips, half to convey frustration and the rest to calm a rapid beating in his chest. “We both know you’re not that dumb Kotobuki.” The elder had the audacity to giggle as he backed off. 

“All right, I give up. You’re no fun RanRan!” Though he pouted, Reiji placed the plastic box in his hands and backed away. Just when the bassist had begun to relax, his groupmate turned at the door to wave farewell over his head with a cheeky wink. “But that face was really cute. Eat well!” With that, Reiji Kotobuki, seasoned professional idol and major pain in his ass was gone.

Despite the others… quirks, he really was an amazing cook and the box radiating warmth was too much temptation to postpone in favor of more brooding at empty space.

With his belly full and no pressing work on the agenda, Ranmaru wandered across the wooden floor to stand before windows. The island’s lush nature was beautiful, though he’d seen it’s like many times before. Instead of appreciating the view, thoughts danced around a breaking and entering brunet that always seemed to know just how to get under his skin. Though he always did his best to avoid cogitating on the bothersome Reiji, his brain didn’t care right then. All he could see when staring at the verdant expanse was silky chestnut locks and effervescent smiles. 

He likely would have spent much more than a few minutes pondering their mysterious eldest member if a cloying wetness hadn’t begun to seep through his socks. Leaning over, Ranmaru pinched a leaf on one of the plants his visitor had been watering. Plastic. 

**“REIJI!!!”**


	2. Are You Gonna?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and they were roommates...  
> (or housemates? flatmates? whatever)
> 
> _Highly inspired by one of the ending scenes in the legend star series of the anime._

Dust motes drifted in the air as Ranmaru rose from his nap on the stiff modern couch in Reiji’s apartment. The loner still couldn’t completely understand why they’d all agreed to move in. Another hare-brained plot of the owner that the rest of Quartet Night had been dragged into. Slow stretches accompanied a drawn-out yawn. Gainsborough eyes blinked away drowsiness as he stared blankly ahead. Hazy afternoon sunshine lit up the dull interior through wall length windows. 

Being able to fall asleep wherever had been a useful habit developed in his hectic line of work. Another had formed after the fall of his family and as he gathered up the star emblazoned blanket that had been draped over him, Ranmaru thought it was about time to slip into it again.

There was only one person in the apartment who’d have spared the time or kindness and he hated being indebted.

It had surprised him the first time he’d walked in. How someone as vibrant and vivacious as their leader would favor browns, black and silver for his home. Sure, Ranmaru had a definite penchant to drape everything in black and his obvious silvery gray color scheme suited his personality. Reiji “smile-worth-a-billion-yen” Kotobuki didn’t fit at all in these rooms, even with the bright splashes of green in the few personal touches he’d left around the place.

Callused fingers ruffled through odds and ends in a broom closet until he’d gathered his weapons of choice and arranged them on the kitchen bar. Next, he turned to Reiji’s sound system, lips twitching into a wicked grin. No one else was home and who knew when he’d have a chance to listen to his tunes on such an awesome set up again? The only rock concerts he’d been able to find time for were his own and headphones, while wonderful, could never quite capture the heart pounding adrenaline rush of more powerful speakers.

After plugging in his modest phone and fiddling with the settings until he was satisfied, a spike topped head bobbed in time to the sick tunes as he wielded a spray bottle and paper towels against the oppressive dust bunnies lingering on every hard surface. Reiji was a practiced celebrity without any discernible debts and the younger man was certain he had some kind of cleaning service. His efforts were probably a bit wasted, but it made him feel better at least.

Before long, a strong body was putting way too much motion into the task, losing himself to the music and banal activity. Ranmaru was completely in the zone. Not even the front door opening, and a cheerful call drowned beneath bass and drums could break into his jam. 

Barely registering in his field of vision, an all too familiar chestnut topped head darted in and out of view. Feeling his heart drop right out of his chest, down to the traffic packed street stories below them, the rocker turned in painfully slow motion. Mouth agape, wide eyes pleaded for a hallucination as Reiji sang along. Nimble fingers used to wielding chopsticks against karaage performed excellent air guitar as though his stoic bandmate (and temporary roommate) was not frozen in horror, hunched up like an elderly man. 

How did Reiji even know the words? A former child actor and consummate popstar, Ranmaru would’ve never figured him as the type to listen to hardcore rock. And that is exactly what he tried to sputter out, slack jaw only managing a few unintelligible grunts, however. But Reiji, the absolute fool, the damned incorrigible—adorable— fool just held out an imaginary microphone with an enthusiastic, “Take it away RanRan!”

In the span of a second, that felt more like a hundred, Ranmaru had acknowledged that as the least rock’n’roll thing to say in that situation _ever_ and promptly leapt right past it to bust out the chorus in husky tones. Who gave a fuck if their resident clown and leader had caught him being unbearably embarrassing? Who cared at all whether the other two, more reserved, members of Quartet Night could also come home at any second and discover them cavorting around the living room like a couple of kids? 

Not them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long. I'm sorry! I wanted to add more to this scene, but the last sentence just felt like the perfect place to end it, so eventually I stopped arguing with myself and did.


End file.
